God (Tokyo Babel)
Summary God is the supreme being of Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse. God is omnipotent and allknowing because he was created by the hope of mankind to fulfill their desires for miracles. Thus God went back in time in the existing world and recreated the world in order to fulfill their wishes. However God was trouble by the concept of eternity, demons and angels were made specifically to not be able to comprehend that their life was infinite, God however understood eternity. For eternity he would have to watch over creation, as an omnipotent being, unable to have fun or do anything else. Thus a part of God's mind became disillusioned at this situation, which spread until he became insane, and caused the Divine Calamity that destroyed countless parallel universes. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: God, YHWH Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Inapplicable Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; Superior to Angels who can't die from natural causes, can regenerate from fatal wounds, and transcended the concept of death on a fundamental level, and wouldn't die permanently even when killed with the concept of death itself Camael's Executioner Blade. God's mind and soul is also fused with the concept of Eternity and will continue to regenerate as long the concept exists), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Superior to angels who were eternal beings who couldn't permanently die, as angels were eternal beings who even if they died, their souls would return to Heaven and they would be reborn), Abstract Existence (Type 2; God's mind and soul will continue to exist as long as the concept of Eternity exists), Flight, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal (Resides on a separate plane of existence from the multiverse, lacks either a concrete or physical form), Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can shape reality as it sees fit), Creation, Void Manipulation (Can erase it's targets to non-existence), Space-Time Manipulation (The past, the present, the future, even time and space yields to God's will), Mind Manipulation (It's voice drives people insane and getting near to God causes people to go insane causing them to experience a near infinite amount of death. Those who enter the mind of God also go insane), Law Manipulation (Has supreme command over the laws of the multiverse, which makes interfering with him impossible, as the moment interference occurs he erases that reality and creates one in which there was no interference), Causality Manipulation (The causality of the multiverse passively protects it from being harmed, and it can actively rewrite causality, and inflict infinite damage on its targets), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5; Transcends causality, and is described as a reversal to causality as after it's creation by humans as the answer to the hopes and dreams of mankind, it went back in time in the already existing multiverse, to before it was created, and then remade the multiverse), Sound Manipulation (It's voice permeates throughout all of creation), Death Manipulation (Once it extends it's hands with a certain intention, he can decide the life or death of his target regardless of how far way the target is), Invisibility, Fate Manipulation (God creates and then decides, regardless of how much free will people possess, the final decisions lie with God), Corruption (Can corrupt whatever enters its mind and soul, resulting in them being destroyed), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Superior to Camael whose Executioner Blade was the crystallization of the concept of death itself, which allowed Camael to instantaneously kill anyone regardless of whether they were immortal or not. Superior to Raziel who took the concept of consolidation from the earth and added it to fire, resulting in flames that will continue to burn until their targets demise), Immortality Negation (Scales to Camael's Blade which imposes the concept of death and can kill angels who are beyond the concept of death on a fundamental level), Information Analysis (Can understand those who enter his mind and spirit, along with their purpose), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (God is a being not meant to be slain, holy swords, demonic spears etc including Camael's Executioner Sword which is the crystallization of the concept of death itself can't slay God), Void Manipulation (Oshiba's Witchblade which erase it's targets to non-existence, and Belial's Trident That Defies Language which purges all existences can't slay God), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Astaroth's Monochrome One which can tear through space and souls can't slay God), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to weaker characters like Lilith and Raziel who can resist the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Matter Manipulation (Setsuna's attack which was supposed to destroy God right down to his atoms failed to kill God, only dealing severe damage to him), Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Belial's That Defies Language which encompasses all contradictions in the cosmos, including the laws of nature, and fires attacks which are a clash between a myriad of possibilities, the possible, the impossible, the be, the no be, and carries attacks with enormous amounts of data can't slay God) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Created everything in the multiverse which includes countless parallel universes, heaven which stretches infinitely in all directions, and hell. Capable of erasing all of existence) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists on a separate plane of existence, has complete control over the past, present, future and space-time. God isn't bound by the shackles of time and its attacks also transcend dimensional boundaries. Exists in Heaven within which the concept of time doesn't exist) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Difficult to harm due to being the laws and causality of the multiverse protecting him, which renders him immune to damage) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient (God is all-knowing, and has infinite knowledge) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Causality Manipulation': God's ability passively shifts the very laws of causality of the multiverse, eliminating realities in which it received damaged. It is also stated to be capable of inflicting infinite damage on his opponent, and can rewrite causality. *'Ouroboros:' Ouroboros is a giant serpent which was created due to God's mind and soul being fusing with the concept of Eternity, because of God's despair from understanding the fact that for eternity he would have to lord over creation while his creations could have fun, resulting in God doubting his own existence. This created another part of God which exists within his mind and soul. Its obsidian flames are chaos and despair incarnate; a visible manifestation of the mental contamination which drove many angels and demons insane. The flames corrupt and destroy whatever they touch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Omniscient Beings